Soul Bond
by redwoodhouse
Summary: This is my answer to those stories that keep Harry and Ginny apart after the events at the end of HBP.


I have read a number of stories that try to change Harry's romantic interest to Hermione (or sometimes to someone else) after the events in HBP. Many of the stories are well written but I can not agree with the direction they take. They use excuses that

Ginny did not fight for Harry

Ginny only liked the public image of The-Boy-Who-Lived

Ginny would give up and quickly go elsewhere (like back to Dean or to someone else) in reaction to Harry's comments at the end of HBP.

Well this story is going to squash those ideas.

I don't mind other stories that are completely AU or assume that book 6 did not take place. There are many goof stories that have Harry with romantic relations with other character that work. But if book six is part of the assumptions then I can't see Harry and Ginny breaking up for good or for very long. The story line beginning at book one when Harry gets to platform 9 and ¾ and all the way to book 6 has taken them to long to get them together to toss the relationship away. So here is my answer.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

Molly and Arthur Weasley watched as their despondent daughter made her way upstairs for the night. She had arrived home from the disastrous year-end of school when a fellow professor had murdered Albus Dumbledore.

Molly asked, "What are we going to do with her. But more importantly how do we help Harry realize the mistake he made by breaking up with her."

Arthur answered, "I don't think there is anything that we can do. I have a feeling that Ginny will need to handle this in her own way. I seem to recall a young lady who would not let me escape from the clutches of her love."

Molly gave her husband a hug and whispered, "And don't you forget it. I was not about to let you go even if times were bad."

Arthur continued, "And just remember, our daughter may follow in your footsteps."

Later that night when the house was all quite a window opened upstairs and a person covered in a dark cloak made their way across the roof and over to a tree. The person climbed down and carefully made their way down the lane until they held out their arm and a violet colored purple bus appeared out of nowhere. The person got on and the bus soon disappeared into the night. But Molly and Arthur had watched from their own window wondering if they were doing what was right in letting their daughter go.

Harry Potter never seemed to catch a break. He was lying on his bed tossing and turning as he tried to sleep. But his mind would not settle down. The death of the Headmaster had hit him hard. But he was more upset at the loss of his Ginny. He had no right to call her his Ginny at this point since he had broken up with her earlier in the day. But for a short while in his life he had experienced what he though was happiness. The walks, the kisses and the bit of snogging they shared had been able to warm his heart in these dark times. But he had to give that up because he had a prophecy to fulfill and a dark lord to destroy.

As he continued in his unrest he did not pay attention to the loud bang from off in the distance that he could have heard coming down the street. A cloaked figure got off a purple bus and headed down privet drive. Once again the bus disappeared from whence it came. The cloaked figure approached the door and two smaller figures popped in next to her. One of the smaller figures held out his hand to the door before it quietly opened. The three of them made their way into the house. One of the smaller figures led them upstairs and pointed out the door that had a bunch of locks on it.

She stepped up to the door and softly knocked.

Harry broke out of his musings when he heard the knocked. He thought his relatives had already gone to bed. He answered, "Yes?"

Ginny opened the door quickly and as Harry tried to sit up she hit him with a 'petrificus totalus.' He fell back against the bed. She finished entering with Dobby and Winky following and then shut the door. She then turned on the light, locked the door and put up a silencing charm. It was about time for her talk with Harry.

She walked over to the bed and held his hand for moment. Dobby and Winky were holding hands over by the door with worried expressions on their own faces.

Ginny started, "Now Harry, I don't think I can accept breaking up with you. I don't think it is the right thing to do. I would like to talk to you about that. I am going to release from the bindings and I want to have a nice calm civil conversation. Can you do that? If so blink you eyes once.

Harry gave her a slow but steady blink of his eyes. She used a finite incantum and his rigid body relaxed.

He asked, "You do realize that I will get in trouble because of the magic you have just performed."

Ginny laughed and said, "That is not a issue. You just don't know who to ask. It seems that Dobby is just as capable of copying a wizard's signature in order to get him into trouble as he is at blocking any signal that could come from here. The ministry will know nothing about tonight. Now if that is settled I want to know the real reason you are trying to beak up with me."

Harry face was contorted for a moment before he said, "I want to make sure you are safe. All the people that seem to care for me end up dead and I don't want that to happen to you."

Ginny answered, "That may be your excuse but how does that keep me safe. You are best friends with my brother. My whole family is known as blood traitors. I am sure that Snape and Draco have both reported our fledgling relationship to Voldemort already. So how can I be safer?"

Harry continued, "I just want you stay safe. I need you to stay safe and alive."

Ginny probed a bit deeper and asked, "And why do you need to keep me safe and alive Harry?"

Harry was silent for a few moments before he finally answered, "Because I think I may love you." He ended this with turning his head away as if filled with remorse.

Ginny replied, "Loving me is not a bad thing Harry. It is a very good thing. And for your information I also love you so I am not letting you go down this path you have chosen. I would be more protected by being with you. But I need to ask you again. Do you truly love me Harry?"

Harry paused before turning back towards her. His green eyes poured themselves into her eyes before he answered, "Yes, Ginny I am in love with you." She grabbed him in a huge and let him hold her before continuing.

Ginny then said, "Harry, I need to tell you a bit of a story before we continue. After you saved my life in the Chamber my family went to Egypt during the summer. When we were over there my brother Bill checked me out and tested me for any residual of dark magic. He found that I was okay but he noticed something else. He also asked me about what had happened. After I had explained about the diary he was a bit puzzled. He thought the diary should have been a Horcrux given what it did to me.

Harry caught his breath when she mentioned the word Horcrux.

Ginny continued, "Let me finish the story. From what he knows about such devices when you had stabbed the diary it should have destroyed the diary and the form of Tom Riddle as well as me since me life was tied into it. But for some reason I did not die. When my brother continued his tests on me he discovered the beginnings of a bond. It seems that when you found me your magic reacted, not in an accidental way, but through an unconscious desire sought by you to keep me alive. In so doing you started a bond with me. When my brother explained this too me I was both happy but troubled. Yes, I was happy that you had saved my life and happy with the bond but concerned that you did not know what you had done. From that point on I have tried to carefully control my life. I had to learn to be my own person and let you be your own person. I knew that I did not want to force myself on you and have patiently waited for four years for you to notice me and on your own to fall in love with me. I wanted to run up to you when you needed a date for the Tournament ball. I wanted to interrupt your attempt at a relationship with Cho the following year. But I had to live my own life and so carefully develop friends on my own and dated a few guys always hoping that you might at some point take an interest in me. This year you finally seemed to notice me and it was with much pleasure when we started dating."

Harry interrupted and said, "I am sorry Ginny, I should have noticed you much sooner. We could have had so much more time. I would have enjoyed going to the Yule ball with you. I could have even had the chance of rescuing you from the mermaids instead of Ron."

Ginny continued, "That is not important any more. I know how you have been raised and I am sure it contributed to your lack of understanding in relationships. But what is important is what do we do from here. I am not about to let you go. You also have an important choice to make. If you truly think you love me then it is time that we finish the bond that you started four years ago."

Harry said, "But I have this project to do that is important. People's lives are at stake."

Ginny replied, "I know you have important stuff to do. Would I be correct in thinking that Dumbledore's hand was hurt when he went after the Horcrux of the ring that he wore last year?"

Harry answered, "Yes, that is true."

Ginny continued, "Dumbledore for all his greatness liked to keep secrets and do things on his own. But he also endangered his own life needlessly. He should have asked for help from someone like my brother and the curse breakers that work at Gringotts. If there are more of these to find and destroy you need a skilled team to find them, get them out of the curses placed on them to hide and protect them and finally to destroy them. I don't think you with Ron and Hermione want to do that all by yourselves."

Harry then said, "But Dumbledore wanted this to be secretly done?"

Ginny said, "It can still be a secret but having help will make it easier. But let's get back to this bond and us. Do you Harry James Potter love me with all your heart and soul and mind?""

Harry answered, "Yes I do."

Ginny answered, "And I Ginerva Molly Weasley love you Harry James Potter with all my heart and soul and mind." With that a soft golden glow surrounded them for a few minutes before dissipating.

Harry asked, "That sounded an awful like wedding vows?"

Ginny answered, "It was actually a bit more. We have just completed the soul bonding you began four years ago. A soul bonding is more than marriage so yes it can be considered wedding vows. I hope you are happy with that."

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "Well I guess it seems to be the way things should be. I would hope you are not disappointed in that you did not get a traditional proposal or wedding for that matter.

Ginny replied, "All I wanted was to complete the bonding with you. That is all I always have wanted. There is one more piece of housekeeping that needs to be done. Dobby and Winky are here to help and would like to be bound to the house Potter. I talked to them before leaving school and they offered to help us. Since it would be good to accept their help I hope that you will accept them and let them bond to your house. As head of the house of Potter it is your duty to accept or reject."

Harry said, "I do not want to own a slave. Slavery is not right."

Ginny answered, "You need to think out side the status quo of what you have seen in the magical world. Our bonding in some ways can be a type of slavery of one to another if you really look at it. You don't need to take them as slaves but bond them to our house with care and compassion and love."

Harry got off the bed and bent down before Dobby and Winky and asked, "Do you both wish to join the house of Potter. I would offer you my care and protection and love."

Dobby and Winky both held one of Harry's hands and answered, "We wish to be joined to the house and Potter. We wish to be placed under your care and protection and love where we may serve according to our pleasure." Another golden glow surrounded the four of them for a few moments.

Ginny then continued, "Now we all have had a long and tiring day. It is time for us to get some sleep. Dobby can you fix this bed?"

Dobby snapped his fingers and then the old singlewide bed became a nice and comfortable double bed. Dobby and Winky walked over to what was Harry's closet but he noticed it seemed to be more of a room as they walked in and closed the door.

Ginny then said, "I think both if us are tired so let get to sleep." She turned off the light before crawling into one side of the bed. Harry cautiously followed suit and got into bed. He turned towards Ginny and pulled her into his arms before he peacefully fell a sleep. When Ginny felt his arms go around her she sighed and moved into his embrace. She waited until she felt and heard his deep breathes and she realized that life was going to be better, much better.

When Molly got up the following morning she quickly went to check her cloak. She was first shocked to find that the hands were no longer on mortal peril but all seemed to be at home. She quickly went to check on her daughter but found her room empty. When Arthur came down he asked why she was puzzled.

She answered, "The clock says show everyone to be at home but Ginny isn't here. Nobody is on mortal peril anymore also."

Arthur answered, "I think we should check with Bill. He gave me a clue as to what may be gong on."

Molly went down to the den and got a fire started in the fireplace. She pulled out some flu powder and stuck her head into the flames. She called to her son's apartment and said, "Bill, Bill are you up?"

Bill and Fluer came out from his kitchen and he asked, "What up, is there some trouble?"

Molly answered, "No, but Arthur thought you might know what is going on. Ginny ran away last night and I am assuming she went to find Harry. But my clock this morning shows her to be home. Not only that but it had moved everyone from mortal peril back to home."

Bill replied, "You let your daughter run away last night?"

Molly said, "I did not want to but your father would not let me interfere."

Bill continued, "Let me check on something"

Fluer commented, "I thinz it so grand when one is in luv."

Bill returned with a piece of cloth and said, "Fluer has been building a family tapestry for our family. I am afraid it has the answer. It show a triple line between my sister and a certain Harry Potter with a note of 'sb.' I would have to assume that your daughter ran away and got Harry to finish the soul bonding that he began when he saved her life four years ago. Congratulations, you have a new official son in the family. I would be careful how Ron is going to handle this. As for the position of the clock, I think Voldemort is about to face a power that he is unable to comprehend. We should be over later in the day to talk some more.

Molly pulled her head out of the fire before crying, "My baby daughter is gone."

Arthur pulled her into a hug and said, "You have not lost a daughter but gained a son. You know she has loved Harry her whole life. Harry needs that love if he is to do what he needs to do. Your baby girl has now become a young lady and has found a love that is rare and amazing."

Harry dreams that night were filled with peace and pleasure as a certain red headed lady kept making appearances. As he opened his eyes, light was pouring into the room and he found his face filled with the delightful smell of red hair. He then noticed his arms to be comfortably holding the young lady of his dreams.

He gave her a squeeze and she answered, "Good morning my love, I hope you slept well."

Harry answered, "I did indeed. A certain red head kept making appearance in my dreams and now I find her still in my arms."

Garry replied, "That's good since a certain black haired and green eyed man was in my dreams. I enjoyed being held in your arms while waiting for you to wake up. But I think I need to visit the bathroom." She reluctantly crawled out of his arms and gave him a quick kiss. She found some clean clothes on the floor as well as her toiletries. It seemed it would be nice to have some house elves helping out.

As harry was rummaging around his truck for his own clean clothes Dudley came up to the bedroom door. He asked, "If you here then who is in the bathroom?"

Harry answered with a mischievous but proud smile, "That my cousin would be my wife."

Dudley faced went into contortions before he asked, "What do you mean your wife?"

Harry answered, "Well I did not exactly get married but I soul bonded with Ginny and as such that makes her my wife. So don't be a bother and stay out of our way." With that Harry closed his door and left his cousin befuddled.

Harry heard the closet door open and Winky came out with a tray of food and drink. A table and chairs appeared in the corner of the room. He said, "Thanks Winky, I don't think my relatives want to feed another three people. While we are here will just have to eat up here by ourselves." Harry sat down and got some food followed by Dobby and Winky. As Harry was finishing up Ginny came back in all cleaned up.'

She said, "Oh great, a nice breakfast. I was afraid we might have to get food out of your relatives. This is much better. Why don't you get cleaned up Harry and then we can talk some more."

Harry got up and gave Ginny a more formal kiss and said, "I be back shortly."

When he got done he came back in and found the room to organized as a sitting room with a set of couches. Dobby and Winky were sitting in the smaller one. He dropped off his dirty clothes into his truck and sat down next to Ginny.

They spent a few minutes kissing before Ginny pulled away and said, "As much as I would like to spend more time like that, we need to continue are conversation from last night. I would assume that Voldemort has created a number of hocruxes that need to be destroyed."

Harry answered, "That is correct. The diary was one. The ring that Dumbledore had last year was one. We are looking for a locket that is somewhat similar to this and may have been taken by someone with the initials of R.A.B." He pulled out the locket that he had gotten from the cave.

Harry continued, "We also need to find a cup that belonged to Hufflepuff. Dumbledore thought that Voldemort's snake Nagini might be one. That leaves an unknown object that may have belonged to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

Ginny replied, "I think we have already seen the true locket. Do you remember when we came across a locket at Grimmauld place that would not open?"

Harry exclaimed, "Dam it, that is true. Then Dumbledore died in vain. We did not need to go to the cave and the castle would have been safe from attack."

Ginny said, "That might be one more reason why keeping to many secrets leads to more harm than good. But it does not mean that the castle would not have come under attack. The attack was going to occur before the year was out. But how do we get the locket.

Harry thought before calling out, "Kreacher, Kreacher!"

There was a pop and Kreacher the elf that Harry had inherited from Sirius gave a disgruntled bow and said, "What does filthy master want?"

Harry ignored the comment and said, "Kreacher do you know of a locket at Grimmauld that looks a bit like this." He held out the fake locket for Kreacher to see.

Kreacher replied, "Good master Regulus found one. It belongs to my mistress not some filthy muggle lover."

Harry ordered, "You will go get that locket and bring it directly to me. You will not talk or communicate with anyone about the locket now or forever. Is that understood?"

Kreacher answered, "Filthy master must known." With that he popped away and a few minutes later was back with a locket.

Harry took the locket and studied it. He thought back to his memory that Dumbledore showed him from the Pensieve. The locket seemed heavy for its size. When Ginny put her hand towards she pulled back quickly and her body gave a shutter.

She said, "If I may say so, that must be a Horcrux. I can feel it and it reminds me of the diary."

Harry asked, "Dobby what ever happened to the diary afternoon Mr. Malfoy handed it to you?"

Dobby answered, "I have kept it since the Great Harry used it to give me my freedom." With a soft pop he held the dairy. He set the locket down on the coffee table and motioned to Dobby who set the dairy down next to it.

Harry continued, "We have one destroyed Horcrux, we have one active Horcrux and need to find three more items. Where should we go from here?"

Ginny answered, "I would suggest that a trip to Hogwarts is in order. I have a feeling there should be more to the Chamber of secrets. Even though I was directed down there due to the diary it would be the perfect place to hide its own Horcrux. It a location that Voldemort would think that no one else could get into. A Basilisk that Voldemort could control protected it. NO body even knew where or how to get to it."

Harry replied, "Okay, that is a good start. Now Ginny, when you got close to the locket you felt it?"

Ginny answered, "Yeah, it caused me to call up all sorts of bad memories?"

Harry said, "Dobby and Winky, can you feel or sense anything?"

They both placed their hands over the locket before Dobby said to Ginny, "That has the same evil feel as the diary before my old master had hidden it in your cauldron my mistress."

Harry asked, "Is there any way magical way to track whatever you feel?"

Dobby answered, "Dobby is trying to remember. Dobby is forgetting something. Ah, when Dobby was helping cleaning in the castle there was a plaque in the trophy made out to Tom Morvolo Riddle that had an evil feel to it.

Harry exclaimed, "That sounds like what Voldemort would due. Take an innocent but wrongfully given award and turn it into something evil. By hiding it in plain sight nobody would even suspect that. So a trip to Hogwarts is in order. What do we do with the locket?"

Ginny said, "I would suggest sending it to Gringotts and ask for my brothers boss, Slagtooth. We tell him it is a dangerous dark object and he can hold it for now."

Harry replied, "Kreacher, I want you tog o back to Hogwarts and notify the Headmistress that we will be arriving to work on Dumbledore's project. Dobby and Winky can you take the locket to the bank as Ginny has suggested. I wonder if I could get a couple of curse breakers to help us if we may run into problems. Would you ask Slagtooth? I guess we can take the knight bus and meet you there. Without realizing it, Harry had left privet drive for the last time. He had a new life and this place held nothing for him.

An hour latter Ginny and Harry got off the big purple bus in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Ginny's brother Bill along with a group of three goblins and two wizards along with Dobby and Winky met them.

Bill said, "Imagine my surprise when I was given a fire call a little while ago that my old curse breaking team had been sent up here. May I offer my congratulations to my sister for finally getting what she always wanted."

Ginny blushed before saying, "Thanks Bill, I could not let Harry make what would have been the biggest mistake of his life by leaving me."

Bill replied, "Now what brings us here?"

Harry said, "We need to check at least two things that relate to a project started by Dumbledore. We will start with the easy one that should be in the trophy room." With that the group entered the castle and made their way to the trophy room. Dobby then led them to one of the shelves and on it was the Special award to Tom.

Harry asked, "We should probable check for any curses or other dangers."

Bill waved his wand before commenting, "I find nothing dangerous but it is a dark object covered in a bit of a confusion charm that is not harmful.

Dobby waved his own hand around it before saying, "It is not really a plague but has been transfigured. With a final pop the plaque had turned into the missing cup.

Harry commented, "What that is another one down. Dobby can you take this back to the bank. It is off to the chamber at this point."

When they entered the girl's bathroom they found Myrtle floating around.

She said, "What brings a group to my humble abode?"

Harry answered, "Myrtle, do you know who is responsible for your death?"

She answered, "No, I just remember yellow eyes. And then I fell down dead."

Harry said, "Well, Tom Riddle had control of a basilisk and with it got you killed. He of course is now know as Voldemort."

Myrtle replied, "Thanks you for telling me. I think I will go haunt him."

Harry asked, "What do you mean haunt him?"

She answered, "As a ghost with unfinished business I am either tied to the place or cause of my death. I did not know who caused it before but now that I do I can haunt him."

Harry then asked, "If you are haunting him, could you like be a spy for us and tell what he might be up to?"

She answered, "For you Harry, I might do anything but I can see that you are already taken by the young lady next to you. I think I should be jealous. But yes I will go haunt Tommy and if I come across any information I can come back to the castle and tell the Headmistress." With that she floated through the wall.

Harry walked up to the sink and spoke in parseltongue and once again he was faced with the opening. He said, "The last time Ron and me jumped down into the hole."

Ginny interrupted him and said, "I think there is a better way but I am hoping I can't do this. She then spoke in parseltongue and a set of steps appeared around the edge of the hole so that that they could walk down.

The group then made their way down into the cavern.

Harry said, "Anybody want a left over basilisk skin."

The lead goblin Snaggletooth replied, "Do you not know its value?"

Harry answered, "I guess I would say no. There is also the basilisk once we get into the chamber. If the goblins would like, consider it a bonus for helping me today."

Snaggletooth replied, "Such a gift is fit for a king. You would put the goblins in your debt with such a gift.

Harry replied, "Well I will need your help. These items we are looking for will have to be destroyed also. So lets continue." He approached the door to the chamber and spoke again. The door opened and they were soon in the chamber. The wizards starting scanning for danger but the goblins approached the carcass of the basilisk. They made a careful study up and down its length.

Snaggletooth then said, "This exceed any expectations. Truly it is a special gift. Can you send one of your elves notify my superiors and they will send a team of salvagers for this."

With a pop Winky had left. The team then carefully searched the chamber were Harry and Ginny had been before. They then went through the hole were the snake had come out and found even more rooms. The largest chamber looked to be a cross between a workshop, potions lab and small library. The team found dark magic before a picture in the very back that showed thirteen snakes. The team spent considerable time undoing curse after curse before they could get close to the painting. Once it was pulled off the wall it had covered a small hall. More curses had to be removed. At the back of the small hall on the floor was a shield. It was late afternoon when the team had finished securing the shield. The salvage team had already come and gone taking both the carcass and the dried skin. When they got back to Myrtle's bathroom they found a shaking Headmistress and ghost.

Professor McGonagall said, "I hope your adventure is over since we have a problem. Myrtle says that the Burrow will be attacked tonight with the goal of capturing Ginny. Also the Portrait of Albus would like to talk to Harry."

Bill and his team left while Ginny and Harry made their way to the headmistress office. After they were sitting Harry looked towards the new Portrait.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and then it spoke. "I must say that I am impressed with you Harry. It pleased me when you and Ginny got together. I myself always expected a bonding between you two. May I inquire if your search has yielded any result? Harry filled the portrait in on the days events.

The portrait then said, "You were right to trust Ginny and obtain help with the search. The fact that three more have been found is an incredible accomplishment. The only bad news is that to destroy a Horcrux could be awful. Given my own experience I would urge caution.

Ginny replied, "Well my brother Bill thought that once a Horcrux was activated it was vulnerable. But that would mean we would have to find some victims since it takes a person to activated it."

Harry said, "I don't know if this sounds nice but if we capture some deatheaters like tonight at the Burrow I think it is only fair that they are used to destroy their own dark lord. I would not mine making Lucious Malfoy a victim of one given that he used one to endanger Ginny."

Harry and Ginny then fluoed to the Burrow. They found most of the family sitting in the kitchen along with Hermione. Molly was first in giving a big hug to both Harry and Ginny. After they sat down Harry opened the conversation.

He said, "We have both had a busy day. We tracked down three of the four items that Dumbledore wanted us to find. Now tonight it is my understanding we are expecting an attack?"

Arthur nodded and said, "That is what Bill said. He is out with his team setting up wards while Fred and George set up traps.

Ron asked, "I thought you two had broken up yesterday?"

Harry answered, "I guess I was not thinking clearly but Ginny straightened me out real quick."

That night the Weasley family as well as goblins and members of the order where hidden around the house and yard. As midnight stuck there were apparation sounds as death eaters arrived. Right after that new wards were raised and the deatheaters found themselves trapped. A small battle began but the deatheaters soon fell being outnumbered. They were cleared of wands and port keys before the masks were ripped off. They found the entire Malfoy family along with Wormtail, Snape and Bella.

Harry replied, "This is just great. Voldemort sent his inner circle just to find Ginny. How nice, he thinks so highly of her. I know I do. But do not think you will see justice, as you know it. Since the ministry can't seem to keep a hold of its own prisoner then we will use alternative means. You are being handed over secretly into the custody of Gringotts. There you will be fully interrogated.

Once the captives had been hauled away by the goblins the family made its way to bed. Harry felt odd as Ginny pulled him into her room instead of going to Ron's room. They found it fixed up with a double bed along with Harry's own stuff brought over from privet Drive. They were soon sound asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning at breakfast Hermione asked, "With three out of four items discovered where shall the search proceed."

Harry answered, "I am guessing that the orphanage would be the place to start."

Later that morning they all apparated over to the orphanage. They meet Bill and some Goblins along with elves. As they searched they made their way into the basement and down to what appeared to be the boiler room. The boiler was soon pushed aside so that an area in front of the exhaust hole in the chimneystack had been opened up. There was a wall of brick that a fireplace could have been built into. There was the exhaust hole at almost ceiling height that the boiler had been attached to.

Dobby approached the base of the chimney. With a wave of his hands, his eyes carefully checked the surface of the brick before a smile broke out on his face.

He said, "Most of the curses should be removable. But to access what is behind will be a bit tricky. The brick has been turned with magic just like the wall from the Leaky Cauldron that opens to Diagon Alley. But if a wand touches the wall to open it then the object will cause a human to be injured. What Mr. Riddle did not count on is that an elf would not have to use a wand to open the wall. So I will be able to open it without harm." He stepped back and let Bill and the Goblins do their work. It was about an hour later as one series of curses after another had been removed. Finally the wall gave a bit of a shudder as the last curse was lifted. Dobby carefully approached the wall and first checked. After giving it a complete check he tapped the bricks. The bricks moved back just like the ones at Diagon Alley and opened to show a small closet. Suspended in the air was a wand surrounded by a gray fog like shield. A few more curses removed and the wand was retrieved and on its way to the bank.

The next day a small group met deep within the bank in what the goblins used as an execution chamber.

One goblin went over the results of the interrogation. It seemed that the minister did not want the public to know that Azkaban had been broken into again. That was why Mr. Malfoy was out. Voldemort had sent this group with strict instructions to capture Ginny. It seemed that he was attacked mentally two nights ago and he realized it had to do with the relationship of Harry and Ginny once Draco and Snape informed him of the relationship. When analyzing times in which he was attacked during the last month it seemed to be when Harry and Ginny may have been having some private time together. The attack from the other night when Harry and Ginny finished their bonding completely incapacitated him for hours. What was interesting to note is that Dumbledore was right that Snape was working against Voldemort but only in an effort to take his place as a new dark lord. He had been developing his own army during his years at Hogwarts with the Slytherin students and once Voldemort was gotten rid of by him and Dumbledore he was going to take his place."

Harry commented, "Well if snogging with Ginny and sleeping in her arms can do that then what would…." he stopped before going any further as they both broke out in embarrassment.

He continued, "Now let's move on. We have some deatheaters and we have some evil objects to get rid of."

In the middle of the floor was a small platform around which were a series of runes written on the floor. The runes were protections to insure the dead met their end. Lucious was tied up on the chair on the platform. Harry took the locket and draped it over Lucious Malfoy's neck.

Harry said, "In honor of my godfather I Harry James Potter heir to the House of Potter and Black do hereby annul the marriage of Lucious and Narcissa. Narcissa Black is hereby cast from the house of Black and is to be known only as Narcissa no-name. It is with pleasure that Draco may be known as Draco no-name and a bastard as he so deserves.

He then spoke to the locket in parseltongue by saying open. The cover opened and a green gas came out and covered the elder Malfoy. He started to screen before Harry stood back. Three goblin executioners approached and a series of painful spells hit the man as bones broke and his skin was covered in gashes. A slight apparation tried to form above the dying man before he died. Some other goblins gathered around and began a chant until the green gas had disappeared.

Narcissa and Draco watched in shock and horror as Lucious died. They were then led to the platform.

Harry said, "Since I do not want any animosity to go on I am afraid I can't give either of you any second chance. He backed away from the former Malfoys before they were attacked and died

Wormtail was brought up next and made to drink from the golden cup. As a green gas erupted from the cup Wormtail screamed before the executioners came over. His dead body soon lay on the floor.

The wand was to be destroyed next. Bella was brought next and when her hand got a hold of the wand she found her own worst nightmare. She screamed and the green gas came next before she was cut down with her last service to her dark lord.

It was finally Snape's turn. Harry asked, "Any last words, Professor?" He said that with as much contempt as he could.

Snape answered, "I will not debase myself in front of the bastard that you are."

Harry answered, "Draco is the bastard. I had two loving parents who were married and in love. I have also found a loving wife. Your own choices have destroyed you and your life. The shield was placed in Snape's lap and Harry stepped back and cast a spell against him. The shield glowed for a moment before the green gas arose. Snape screamed before he was cut down as the others had been. The war was now half over as Voldemort was once again mortal.

During the next few weeks Harry experienced a real summer vacation. He and Ginny slept in late. They took lots of private walks. With Ron and Hermione and some days Neville and Luna they went swimming in the river or played quidditch. As his birthday approached he received a message from the headmistress which said,

Dear Harry,

Myrtle has been extremely effective in our efforts to head off many of the latest attacks by Voldemort. Her latest news is getting desperate with loss of his inner circle and the recent failures of his attacks. Voldemort is calling in all of his followers in an effort to launch on attack on you once you come of age in a few days. They will be meeting at his headquarters the night before your birthday.

Sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

This was just the news what he wanted to hear. A few hours latter he was sitting in the muggle Prime Minister's office along with the countries defense minister. Mr. Shacklebolt had arranged the meeting without the knowledge of the Minster of magic. With the help of Myrtle and Dobby they had determined the location of Voldemort's secret headquarters tot he muggle ministers.

The night before his birthday all those at the Weasley's had all stayed up. At midnight as they toasted Harry's coming of age, fighter jets and helicopters made their final moves on their target. Bombs were dropped on what looked like an abandoned abbey. Once the first bombs had hit, the magical wards hiding the place fell showing the dark buildings of Voldemort's headquarters. The bombs continued to drop. Once the buildings had been destroyed some more planes came and dropped napalm over the entire place turning the place into an inferno. With night vision goggles the helicopters mowed down any people escaping from the buildings. The next morning the muggle paper reported that secret war games had taken place during the prior night.

Rumors flew around the wizarding world for a week when certain pure blood families discovered many missing family members. A week later a letter from Harry was published in the Quibbler. Without telling the actual details he discussed how he had finished a secret project that made Voldemort mortal once again. He also gave the quote of the entire prophecy. He also talked how the muggles had destroyed Voldemort and his headquarters thus ending the second war. The power that Voldemort knew now could be considered the military force of the muggles. It was an appropriate end to a muggle hater. This also answered why so many purebloods had gone missing. This included a number of people high in the ministry that had disappeared including Madame Umbridge. When Minster Scrimgeour was thrown out of office do to his inability to fight the war, Amos Digory was elected as Minster upon Harry's support. Under his administration the ministry was purged and cleaned though it took many years to undo the laws and damage that the pure bloods had caused.

Before the end of summer the wedding of Fluer and Bill was held in France. All the attendees had a wonderful time now that the fear of war and attacks was over.

Harry and Hermione were appointed as head boy and head girl. Since Harry had his own room, Ginny was able to stay with him during the school year. Once both Ginny and Harry had graduated Mrs. Weasley insisted on a formal wedding to honor their daughter which Harry and Ginny were more than happy to have. Harry spent seven years playing professional quidditch before returning to Hogwarts as Defense against the Dark Arts Professor while Ginny took up the job of the flying coach when Madame Hooch retired.


End file.
